Gone
by Unknown Stranger Sees All
Summary: Okay- this is a retry of the first fic, The Fratellis' Return. Some violence and cursing.
1. Chapter 1

_**OHMGSH PEOPLE I APOLOGIZE FOR SUCH A LONG DELAY OF POSTING ANYTHING. I AM SORRY, BUT HOPEFULLY I'LL BE ABLE TO POST FASTER NOWADAYS. I'LL MAKE IT UP TO Y'ALL.**_

_**SO I KNOW A FEW OF YOU WERE UPSET THAT I HAD GOTTEN RID OF THE FRATELLI'S RETURN, BUT DON'T FRET, FOR THOSE WHO LIKED IT, **_

_**THIS IS A REMAKE, THIS IS A RE-DO OF THE GOONIES FIC.**_

_**HOPEFULLY Y'ALL ENJOY.-USSA**_

(OUTSIDER'S POV)

It had been two years since the huge One-Eyed Willie adventure, and things had pretty much gone back to normal. Or at least as normal as it could be. The Goon Docks were saved, and wouldn't be turning into a golf course anytime soon. Andy and Brand got together, and are still happily together. Mouth is still his cocky self, and trying to woo Stef even more than before. Sloth had, in fact, gone home with Chunk, and his now part of Chunk's family. Data is still up to inventing, and is getting better; but still has his fair share of malfunctions. Mikey is still himself; and still looking for more adventures to do. Stef herself, is, unsurprisingly, avoiding Mouth as much as she can, while still trying to save up for that car.

It's almost to the middle of summer vacation, when everything changes.

At the Walsh residence, the eldest of the Walsh brothers is hanging upside-down, exercising in the doorway of the living room and kitchen. Mikey, having already made fun of his brother, is lying across the couch, nose buried in yet another historical pamphlet; looking for anything on his old pirate friend. It's a few minutes later, when their parents, Irving and Irene Walsh, come down the stairs, sharing similar giddy grins. Brand stops the exercises, simply hanging upside-down where he is, in favor of watching his parents. Mikey glances up from the book, before reading again. _I can multitask, _he thinks, _read and listen. _Their parents stand near the wall, smiles never leaving.

"Boys, we've got an announcement to make," Irving Walsh says excitedly.

"You see, our anniversary is coming up, so, for that we're going to the Bermuda Triangle!" Irene finishes, practically squealing with excitement and glee. Now, as much as Michael Walsh was happy for his parents, he couldn't help but feel the slightest bit jealous; _the Bermuda Triangle?! That's like... The most adventurous place on Earth! _But he doesn't say anything; he knows his parents need this. They've been working hard 24/7 for the last two years. Even though the jewels from Mikey's marble bag saved all of their homes, it didn't mean ALL of their problems went away. They still had responsibilities to care for. Mr. Walsh had planned on getting his eldest son a car, but couldn't afford it at the time, so had gotten a lease on it. He was still trying to pay all of it off. Mikey's braces needed readjusting, and then a few weekly check-ups to make sure they were staying sturdy wasn't exactly free. Sure, they'd saved a lot of those suppliers their homes and families, but they still had a business to run; still had jobs to do. And those jobs needed to have profit, as well. Both mother and father had been working hard to make ends meet, and then have a little extra. So both Brandon and Michael knew their parents not only wanted this, but they needed it, too. So when Mr. Walsh said they were leaving later that day, neither boy objected. The rules had been simple; No alcohol, or any bad substances. No big parties, or girls over passed ten thirty. Mikey had to keep his inhaler on him at all times, Brand had to take care of his brother in anyway, if Mikey needed assistance. Quickly nodding and answering any questions or rules, the Mr. and Mrs. a took off, to be able to make good time.

The second their car was gone, Brand was headed for the door, to his car; good thing he'd gotten his license. Finally. Mikey watches, slightly surprised. Their parents JUST left! And, a more than a little hurt. If Mikey was being honest with himself, he actually MISSED the way he and Brand used to be. Sure, they fight and act like they hate each other, and that they'd rather live with anyone else than each other, they were still brothers. Mikey saw the way Brand had used to make sure there was a space between him and Troy Perkins or any of his cronies. Or when he'd have an asthma attack, Brand would sit with him until he could breathe well enough to be considered stable. Mikey looked up to his big brother, like any little brother did, maybe even a little more, considering with their parents always working to provide for them, Brand had to take him to bed and get him ready for school on more than one occasion. Making his lunches, when he was younger- tying his shoes for him, and teaching him how when he couldn't get the hang of it. But now? Now, it seemed that Brandon didn't give a damn. Always being with Andy, which Mikey understood- she was hot, and he was an older teenager, so, even though he was younger, Mikey DID get that. But even afterwards, he seemed to never have time. Mikey even asked Stef, who had an older sister in college, if he was being logical about this, or if he was overeating.

(FLASHBACK)

_"Hey... Stef?" Mikey says hesitantly, looking across the counter to the blonde-haired girl scooping ice cream. She'd quit the lobster job, and even though she's now only scooping frozen treats, to her it's the best job; better than the previous. Stefanie turns to look at him, sliding him a bowl of vanilla ice cream with chocolate syrup and a banana over top. Leaning against the countertop, she looks at him while cleaning the tabletop. _

_"What's up, Mike?" she says, sparing a glance at him, before going back to cleaning. Mikey bites his lip, before speaking again. _

_"You've got older siblings, right?" When she nods, he explains to her what he's feeling. Halfway through saying he feels rejected, he stops, face turning red with embarrassment. __**Why should I be talking to her?! She's friends with Andy, who's dating Brand! They'll let something slip! **__Stef, almost as if she knew what he was thinking, simply ruffles his hair, ignoring the squawk of protest when she does._

_"Mikey, don't worry; this can stay between us," she assures, and Mikey releases a relieved breath. _

_"And I get what you're saying; and yeah, you're not overreacting at all, kid," she says, "Younger siblings just sometimes need their older brothers or sisters," Stef throws him a smile, and Mikey grins back at her, relieved. He had really started to worry that he was maybe kinda sorta overreacting. _

_"You're sure?"_

_"Promise,"_

_"Thanks, Stef,"_

_**HOPE THAT WAS AT LEAST A LITTLE BIT OKAY. I KNOW ITS BEEN AWHILE, BUT HOPEFULLY I STILL GOT IT? LOL. R&amp;R, PLEASE.**_


	2. Chapter 2

While Brand was away, Mikey calls Mouth, silently praying his friend can come over. Mikey needs someone to talk to, and Mouth can talk his ears off for him.

"Hello?"

"Mouth? It's Mikey; can you come over?" the boy asks, biting his lip. _Please say yeah, please say yeah..._

"Certainly," Mouth responds, and it isn't long before the boy walks in, unsurprisingly combing his hair. Mikey grins at Mouth as his friend plops down besides him on the couch, sharing the same stupid grin. This was gonna be fun.

Both Mikey and Mouth were passed out in the young Walsh's bedroom before three in the morning hit. They had binged on sugar, sugar, and oh yeah; even more sugar. Mikey had exactly ten dollars for spending money, and Mouth had five. Together, they went to the convenience store and bought as much as they could; candy, chocolate, and sodas. Mikey's bag was full to the brim with wrappers of an assortment of colors, and Mouth's hands were stiff with the coldness that the bottles of caffeinated drink brought. The second they were behind closed doors, they put in some action movie. Mikey chugged more soda than Mouth did, but then again, Mouth ate a lot more candy than Mikey. The sugar high would've been more than worrisome for the parents... If the parents were around. The boys wanted to go outside but then they didn't and then they wanted to climb up the walls and onto the ceiling and HEY LOOK A SPIDER! LETS CATCH IT!

That type of behavior went on for five hours, before the high wore off and they just barely managed to climb up the steps, before collapsing; one on the floor, the other just barely on the bed.

_**I'm so sorry this chapter is so short but I promise the next one will be much longer!**_


	3. AN

_**OKAY PEOPLE- I WILL BE BACK IN A FEW MORE DAYS. PROMISE. SCHOOL HAS ME BY THE BALLS AT THE MOMENT. **_


End file.
